1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to picture postcards.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a postcard with an adhesive surface for carrying a photograph.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a postcard entirely covered on one side with adhesive and overlaid with a protective sheet, the central portion of which is removed to make room for a conventional sized photograph, and the perimeter of which may either be left in place to form a border for protecting the edges of the conventional sized photograph or removed to accommodate a larger sized photograph.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional picture postcard consists of a sheet of substantially rigid material such as cardboard having a photographic image printed on one side and spaces for carrying an address and a personal message on the other side. Typically, the photographic image on the postcard shows a landmark or scenic spot characteristic of the locality where the postcard is purchased.
Such postcards are extremely popular, and can be found at tourist attractions all over the world. Nevertheless, many individuals find these mass-produced postcards too impersonal, and would prefer to send more creative correspondence. As a result, various attempts have been made to produce "do-it-yourself" postcards which allow the sender to affix his own photographs, and thus express his individuality without spending as much time as is required for a full-fledged letter.
Each of the "do-it-yourself" postcards proposed to date has suffered from one or more shortcomings which have prevented the cards from finding widespread commercial acceptance. For instance, many of the cards are designed only to receive conventional sized photographs. Larger photographs must be trimmed or not used at all. In addition, many of the prior art cards do not provide any means for centering a conventional sized photograph with respect to the surface of the card. Consequently, the photograph may be crookedly mounted, making the card look amateurish and unattractive. Other cards lack means for protecting the corners of the photographs, leaving them to vulnerable to bending and tearing. Still other cards are costly and difficult to mass produce.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a postcard with means for affixing a personal photograph.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a postcard of a given size with a frame for protecting the edges of a photograph of a smaller size mounted on the surface of the postcard.
And another object of the invention is to provide a postcard with an adhesive coating on one side and a protective sheet overlying the adhesive coating, wherein the protective sheet is divided into a central portion, which is removed to expose a space for mounting a small photograph, and a perimetric border portion, which may be left in place to protect the edges of the small photograph or removed to accommodate a larger photograph.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a postcard with means for holding a photograph in a centered position on one side of the postcard.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a postcard with an adhesive coating for receiving a photograph of the same dimensions as the postcard.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of an adhesive-covered postcard with a protective sheet divided into central and perimetric border portions, and a tab for facilitating separation of the central portion from the border portion.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a postcard, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to mass-produce and comparatively simple and easy to use.